Good Life
by RBhambulance
Summary: A weeklong summer vacation at a cabin with your favourite rookies, TOs and a detective plus one white shirt. Plus personal message me or review and get your idea put in! Back from hiatus!
1. Plan is Set

**My way to end summer before dreaded school starts! Plus I need a break from the dramatic fanfiction I am currently working on. I need some light fluff going on. You can suggest ideas for what to happen. There's a whole week of Rookie Blue vacation time to fit them in.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Frank Best smiled when he got a phone call from one of his old friends from the Academy. The friend offered his cabin for a week as he and his wife and kids were travelling to see family. Frank then knew who to take with him, but the only thing that bugged him was that it was a huge cabin with six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge kitchen and his friend had mentioned free use of all his water toys which included a sea-doo, a new Malibu boat and wakeboards and tubes.<p>

That was when his friend suggested taking some co-workers with him.

One week in absolute paradise at a waterfront cabin. A cabin that had stood through at least thirty years before his friend had refurbished it.

The question was who he was going to take. He knew he would take Noelle with him any second of the day, but as he heard laughter from his office, he knew.

The rookies had been joking about speed traps and how Oliver Shaw had dropped his doughnut on the floor and had still eaten it.

"Five second rule, rooks," said Oliver as he entered the room. Sam followed behind.

Frank's eyes saw how Sam approached his former rookie and offered her a coffee before joking about not using the five second rule. Perfect. Frank was about to approach the TO and former rookie, when he noticed jerry making his way to Traci Nash. He wrapped his arm around her waist before she pushed him away lightly and smiled. Bingo. He saw Gail and Chris practically having sex with their eyes and he thought they need to get out of the work environment. He saw Dov talk about his girlfriend, Sue, who had saved him from the meth lab bomb.

Frank did a mental list; Noelle, Swarek, McNally, Epstein plus one, Diaz, Peck, Nash, Barber and Shaw plus his wife. Perfect.

Frank called all eight of the officers into the office and told them the news.

"All of you have been given a chance to take a week off work to stay at a cabin." He noticed Nash and McNally smirk at Chris and Gail. "All of you get to go. Epstein, you can invite your girlfriend if you want and, Oliver, you can bring your wife along as well plus the kids."

"I think the wife can come, but the kids are off at camp so put down Oliver plus one," said Shaw with a smile.

"Everyone else good?" asked Frank as everyone nodded and started talking about their seven days off starting tomorrow. "Tonight we're driving up and everyone be at the Penny at seven so we can beat traffic."

"You're coming, Frank?" asked Noelle after everyone left.

"Yep, my friend's cabin. Too huge for just the two of us," said Frank as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend.

"I don't know," said Noelle. "We could have played a mean game of cops and robbers."

Noelle left immediately as Frank was left in his office. He smiled. This was going to be a fun week.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright the next installment is at the Penny. Please review. Reviews are my muse as well as any ideas you would like to see!<strong>


	2. Cheesecake and Wonder Twins

**Sorry for the long wait! School started and I already have homework! *saheks fist angrily* But to make it up to you I made an extra long update. It was supposed to be split but this will do!**

* * *

><p>When Sam arrived at the Penny, he pulled up with his truck and parked. He started at the wheel for ten seconds before he heard tapping from the window. He jumped and saw Andy tapping the glass with a huge smile.<p>

"Mind if I ride up with you to the cabin?" she asked with a red tinge to her cheeks looking at the side view mirror. Sam smiled at her blush and responded.

"No problem." He opened up the door and took the small suitcase from Andy's hands, much to her protest and set it carefully down in the back of his truck. "How's living the Traci?"

"I think she wants to kick me out soon," Andy replied as Sam imagined her living in his house.

No thoughts like that he thought after he noticed Traci hugging Jerry when he pulled up.

"Summer love, huh?" Andy said with a giggle. "Those two would be rabbits if I wasn't crashing on the couch."

"Lovely," said Sam. He smiled back at Andy. "Though you might want to add Frank and Noelle to the picture."

"Aw, Sammy has finally figured it out," said Andy in a baby voice as she pinched his cheek. "Cute."

"Hey!" Sam said in response. "I've known since the quarantine."

"Oh yeah," said Andy. "I've known since he asked her to dinner. Traci told me after Noelle told her."

Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm awesome like that," said Andy as she walked into the bar with Chris and Dov as Gail and Sue were talking to Traci. He noticed Jerry going to help Oliver with the luggage as Zoe got out talking to Noelle, who was without her Frank Best.

"You have no idea," said Sam as they all walked into the bar.

* * *

><p>"Hey, coppers," said Frank as he walked in with his arm around Noelle. "Let's get some pizzas and hit the road! We only have enough parking space for three vehicles. I'm taking mine. It can fit four."<p>

"I'll take my truck," said Sam. "McNally already put her stuff in it. It can take four or five."

"We can take the van," said Zoe as Oliver had his arm around her shoulders. "It can seat six comfortably. Seven if needed.

"I'll hop in with my former TO," said Dov as he pulled Sue into the crowd. "Chris and Gail, would you like to join us?"

"Sure," said Gail as they six went out to go to the van to put their bags in.

"We can ride up with you," said Jerry as Traci grabbed the pizzas. Sam picked up his order from earlier off the counter and snagged the small pizza from Traci's hand. "Mind riding solo, Sammy?"

"Nah," Sam said. "I have McNally to keep me company. Lead the way, Frank. We got a cabin to go to."

Sam walked past with Jerry and Traci following. Andy grabbed Frank's arm before she left with Sam.

"If you tell me where the second best room is, I will let you and Noelle have the best bedroom," said Andy with a smile. Frank frowned at her. "Please."

"When you enter the cabin, there are two staircases. Furthest one takes you to the rooms looking at the lake. The best room is the one in the middle. The first one to the right is the second best," said Frank. "Although all staircases lead to the same rooms, it's where the staircase leads you. Furthest one takes you to lakefront views as the back takes you a view of the road." Frank walked out with Noelle making it look like a conversation instead of scheming for the best rooms. "There is a living room up between all the rooms. By the time you get to the cabin, it will be too dark to notice. The furthest staircase is only twenty some feet away from the other staircase."

"Okay, thanks," said Andy before she crashed into something solid. "Oof! Sorry." She turned to see her ex-fiance with his hands up in the air like a criminal.

"Andy..." Luke began.

"No, not here and never anywhere else," said Andy as she stalked over to Sam's truck with Luke's footsteps following her. She yelped as a hand jerked her into Luke. Luke caught her in a hug with her arms awkwardly at the sides. She brought her hands to his chest and pushed him away. "Let me go!"

"McNally, hurry up!" yelled Sam when he saw Andy struggling to get away from Callaghan's grasp.

"You're going with him," said Luke as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I heard that you were invited to the cabin, but the fact that Swarek is going... I thought you said nothing was going on between you two."

"None of your business," said Andy as Luke ran in front of her. "Get out of my way."

"No. You are not going to get in a vehicle with Swarek and drive off to a cabin to spend a week there," said Luke.

"Well, you lost me when you slept with your ex!" snapped Andy as she punched Luke in the stomach before storming off into the truck.

Jerry watched Luke double over and helped Traci put her stuff in Frank's car. The idiot actually tried to stop Andy McNally from going to the cabin or just hanging out was Sam was beyond him. The thought that Luke wanted Andy and was jealous of Sam must have been it. Jerry was angry. When Traci noticed that Andy was angry, she was fighting her motherly instincts.

"She'll be fine," whispered Jerry to Traci as she was thinking. "Give Andy and Sam a chance to enjoy the company for the ride. Sammy will turn up the charm."

"Alright," said Traci as she turned her back and saw Andy huff when she entered the truck. "Sam will help her."

"Now, we have got to get going or Frank will have our heads and I do not want to wait to see our room," whispered Jerry. Traci elbowed him lightly before she started giggling. "What? I can try!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes on the road and Andy was silent. Sam's phone rang and when he saw it was Noelle that sent a text, he opened it.<p>

**Frank says best room is the first bedroom to the right when you go up the furthest staircase. Fight you for it! **

He smiled and set the phone back in his pocket, it was seven thirty and they had two hours left to drive to the location, not including the pit stop at Tim's around nine and Sam was counting down the hours to have fresh coffee.

"So I think you're safe," said Sam with a smile. "From the last ten minutes of research I can see that you are not allergic to silence."

Andy turned to face him with her lips in a grim line. "Really?"

"She speaks!" shouted Sam as he grabbed his take-out container. "I saw you eat pizza, but I got this for the road. You have to leave me at least half."

"I'll try," said Andy with a frown on her face. She smiled when she saw a chocolate cheesecake with caramel icing and chocolate drizzle. "Really? Cheesecake? You are one awesome guy."

"So awesome you'll only have two bites?" Sam joked. The cake had helped ease the tension.

"Maybe you'll only have two bites," said Andy with a laugh as she grabbed a plastic fork from the bag and started eating. "This cabin, have you been to it?"

"Once during my rookie year when we had Jerry's birthday party. Frank's pal lent it to us. We were only allowed to be on the main floor," said Sam.

"Is it nice?" she asked after grabbing another fork full of cake.

"It was huge. Three floors, including the basement. Main floor has a kitchen and I know that there are at least five bedrooms in the cabin which is why I am fighting for the best room with Noelle and Frank."

Andy paused and lowered the fork full of cake.

"Best room?" she asked.

"The one facing the lake is always the best," said Sam. "I'll purposely room by myself."

"Smart," said Andy as she was planning the same thing. She smiled as she was struggling to come up with a plan to get Noelle and Frank's room safe as well as her own. "Does it have anything worthwhile to do there?"

"A huge boat and a few water toys," said Sam. "Probably updated everything since then. It's been ten years since I was a rook."

"Hmm," said Andy as she turned on the radio and the truck filled with The Who. "Really?"

"It's a classic CD," said Sam.

"Would you rather enjoy your cheesecake and sit with a happy me listening to a radio station or be hungry and have a grumpy me listening to The Who?" asked Andy.

"Fine," said Sam as he changed the CD to a radio station. Andy smiled as she continued to eat the cake. "At least save me some cake or our deal is off."

"Done," said Andy. She passed half the cake over as she tapped her fingers across the dashboard, singing to 'Don't Stop Believin'" as Sam ate the cake.

"I never knew you could sing," said Sam looking at Andy.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied. "Do you remember when we brought in that guy two weeks ago for possession?"

"How could anyone forget? He called Noelle a slut before Frank knocked him out," said Sam. "Why?"

"Because that's an example of why they're perfect together," she said with a smile. "You do realize that you're missing poker night tomorrow."

"Nope," said Sam, adding extra emphasis on the 'p'.

"I'm confused."

"I brought the chips and Oliver brought the cards."

"Poker night at the cabin? Any rookies invited?" Andy asked, hopeful.

"After you called Oliver's move an amateur move, I'd be scared to play you," said Sam. He looked over to see Andy with her eyebrow raised.

"Really?"

"Nah, I just want to see you lose all your money in one round," replied Sam.

"Good, because I thought the bad ass Sam was disappearing on me for a second there," said Andy as she snuck a look at Sam before turning back to the windshield.

* * *

><p>Oliver and Zoe were stuck with the rookies.<p>

"This is why I suggested we take the car," said Oliver to his wife.

"Hush!" she replied. "They can hear you," she smiled as Dov popped his head up from his seat from his conversation and put it by Oliver's headrest.

"Yeah," said Dov. "Your wife is really nice." He turned to face Zoe and introduced himself. "Dov Epstein."

"Is he the Wonder Twin you were talking about?" she asked as she turned back to face the road.

"Hey!" yelled Chris from the back. "You told her about that?"

"You wouldn't," quipped Gail. "You got locked out of your own car with a kid in a superhero costume running around after accessing the computer in your car."

"Don't leave the keys in the car, dumb ass," said Oliver quoting Noelle from when Frank made fun of them. Zoe giggled as Sue was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Wonder Twins, you are invited to join Sammy, Jerry and I in a tubing challenge," said Oliver with a challenging voice. "Are you in or are you going to leave the keys in the car?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, there's going to be some competitions going on! Maybe a few pranks. Review and send me a message if you want anything placed in the fanfic! I have seven days of lake fun to pack in!<strong>


	3. The Room Fight, the Campfire and Dares

**Sorry for such the long wait! I wanted to start to finish up my other fanfiction and it only has one more to go until it's finished.**

**Now we all know who is rooming with who! But the question is... how will the fight for the rooms go? Plus who would want to see a certain TO rap sing...? Any suggestions for what song? ;) Might be the next installment!**

* * *

><p>Andy tapped her fingers and sang along with Sam in terrible off-tune voices; on purpose. When they arrived to the Tim's everyone else was there and drinking coffee waiting for them to make their order and sit with them.<p>

"Alright," said Frank. "Now, we are only a half hour from the cabin. Just follow my car and we'll all be fine."

"Go coppers!" yelled Dov out loud with a fist pump in the air. Everyone in the Tim Horton's stared at him. He shrunk into his seat as everyone laughed at him and went to the vehicles.

* * *

><p>After a two and a half hour drive, the vehicles pulled up to the lake cabin. It was dark out. Frank and Noelle left the vehicle running with their bags and locked the vehicle, leaving Jerry and Traci trying to get their stuff without hurting their boss's car. When Oliver and Zoe pulled up to the cabin and parked, Zoe ran to the cabin as Oliver grabbed the three duffle bags as the rookies and Sue were dashing trying to grab their stuff and run at the same time. Then Sam and Andy arrived. Andy leaned over and pulled the keys out of the ignition and dashed out of the truck and locked it, Sam smiled as he pressed the unlock button underneath the window and opened the door. Andy dashed and grabbed her small suitcase before running up the stairs and throwing sam's keys into the back of his truck.<p>

"Have fun!" yelled Andy as she ran to the deck where the front door was.

She ran by Traci and Jerry getting their stuff out and ran by the other rookies and Dov's girlfriend and made it onto the step waiting with Zoe and Noelle for frank to unlock the cabin. In two seconds the door was unlocked and all hell broke loose.

Andy was pushed by Zoe and she was flown over a couch in the middle of the darkness of a room. She quickly got up and ran up to the second staircase and ran up those with Noelle in pursuit. Noelle passed the rookie after shoving her into the wall and got up the stairs in front of her. Noelle ran to the second room on the right and flicked the lights to show possession as Andy flicked on the lights of the room on the right. the very first one. Frank ran up the stairs and shouted in victory as he wrapped his arms around Noelle.

"Ugh," smirked Andy. "get a room, Williams!"

"Oh, I did," said Noelle with a wink. "The best one in the cabin."

"Oh, I know." Andy replied, "Frank told me."

"You made the deal stick? nice," said Noelle as she put the bags in the room and clapped in victory.

"Just let me turn on the lights," said Frank as he walked over to the wall and switched them on.

The space was a living room with all the room doors leading into that and the hallway. Andy turned and saw when the staircase ended, it was five feet from where she was in the doorway. She smiled as she saw Zoe yell in triumph as she grabbed the other room down their hall. She crossed the living room in a run and Andy laughed when she saw Oliver carrying three duffle bags.

"Fast wife you got," said Sam as he came up the stairs and smiled at Oliver panting for breath,

"And violent," added Andy. "She pushed me into the couch."

"oh? That was you? I am so sorry!" said Zoe.

"Nah, don't worry about it," said Andy as she saw Jerry and Traci following Chris and Gail over to the other rooms. then she noticed that Sue and Dov were already in their room. "Aren't there more rooms?"

"Nope, just the six bedrooms," said Frank as he pulled Noelle into him. "Campfire in ten minutes! Be out their with beer!"

"Already done, brother!" yelled Oliver.

As everyone left, Sam and Andy looked at each other. Sam smiled.

"Guess I'm your roommate," he said as he walked through the door and saw the tossed suitcase on the bed. "Unless you like cuddling with suitcases."

"I wanted to get the room as Noelle beat me to the best one," Andy half-lied. Sam nodded and set his stuff down. He brought his arm around her. It brought shivers up and down her spine.

"Now let's see this amazing campfire," he said as they walked out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Everyone was enjoying themselves at the campfire. The moon was out and the stars were as well. Everyone was laughing or having a drink of beer when all the sudden, Chris said,<p>

"I bet we could make smores."

Everyone looked at Frank.

"It was stocked for us," Frank said with a sigh. "The stuff is all together in the cupboard by the fridge."

As Chris and Gail ran off to get the stuff for smores, everyone continued to have fun and chat freely.

"Let's play dare," suggested Traci. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. "the one where you split off into teams by gender. Two teams with six people."

"I'm in," said Andy as she finished off her beer. She stood up and kicked Dov's chair.

"I'm in!" he shouted and Sue nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Zoe. Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Like you never did that?"

"fine," said Oliver as he raised his hands in surrender.

Everyone agreed and by the time Chris and Gail came with chocolate bars, graham crackers and marshmallows, they were already into a round. Girls were on one side of the campfire as guys were on the other. The girls completed five dares, Traci had to let a spider sit on her for two minutes, Gail had to kiss a dead fish, Zoe had to give her husband a lap dance as Sue had to lick a rock. Noelle had to make out with Frank for more than three minutes. Now it was Andy's turn and the girls would win the first night. It was Oliver's turn to dare her.

"Now, Andy, I must have to say that I dare you to jump off the dock with your clothes on," said oliver with a smirk.

"Fine, Ollie," said Andy as she stood up. Everyone was surprised when she took off her sweater and shoes and socks and literally ran and jumped off the dock. She shouted in triumph as the girls high fived. two minutes later, Andy came back to the fire, soaking wet in the cold lake water. She wrung her hair out on Oliver and he yelled in surprise. "I went camping lots. jumping into ice cold water isn't the worst thing." Andy turned to Sam and smiled. "Now the guy's turn to do dares. Sam, I dare you to rap." She paused. "But not just any song..."

* * *

><p><strong>The night is closing in on them, but that's for later. ;) Any requests on what you want Sam to rap? Or any requests on what you want to see in this fanfic?<strong>


	4. Baby Got Back!

**MUST READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR COMMENT BELOW!(Long but worth it)**

**First off, thank you all with your stunning patience with the tragedy and another one struck a month ago (another graduate of the same class of the last tragedy was killed in a car crash and I actually knew her quite well and so did majority of my friends-it was hard, but most of us are healed) and I've gotten better. My basketball team finished as Regional Champs and went to provincials! That was amazing playing on a university court. I have this week off and am planning to update two or three times before heading off again to finish the school year and there's only two months or so left.**

**I also FORGOT MY PASSWORD! Hence another reason for the late update.**

**Heads up, you will laugh and lyrics are all in ****bold**** and imagine some of the actions that our dear Sammy Swarek might do between my written ones that you want to see. Any ideas on stuff to do at the weeklong adventure...that technically won't start until the next morning of the fanfic. We got a tubing challenge (what would you like in it, a certain TO dunked and flipped over), a certain dance-off between TOs and rookies (what side would you like to see win and what dance moves and songs should be used?).**

**This fanfic is about what you and I would like to see if these cops went to a cabin for a week! Note, message or put your ideas and thoughts in a review. So sit back, relax and make sure you are not drinking or eating anything during this one. I laughed just writing it.**

**BTW-this is my basketball team's song. I had so much fun writing this with some of our dance moves involved but not so close to everyone. :P**

* * *

><p>"You don't rap just any song," said Andy. "You have to rap "Baby Got Back" and dance to it."<p>

Sam looked at her for a few seconds, took a few good gulps of beer and stood up. He set down his drink and pushed back his lawn chair. He took a giant gulp of arm and swung his arms as if to warm-up.

"Welcome to my disaster," said Sam before he crouched down a foot and rocked back and forth getting into the zone. "Who's singing the intro?"

"JERRY!" yelled Traci from across the campfire. She threw a marshmallow at him. "It'll be your dare."

"Fine!" huffed Jerry. He cleared his throat and went in a high pitched voice, **"Oh My Gawd. Becky, look at her butt. It is so big."** Jerry scoffs in a white chick's voice. **"She looks like one of those rap guys' girlfriends. But you know, who understands those rap guys?"** Jerry scoffs again. This led everyone, especially Oliver, Dov and Traci**. "They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, 'kay? I mean, her butt, is just so big. I can't believe it's so round and, it's like, out there, I mean-gross. Look! She's just so black!"**

**"I like big butts and I cannot lie, You other brothers can't deny, That when I girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung! Wanna pull out your tough cuz you notice that butt was stuffed, In the jeans she's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring."**

Andy could not believe her eyes. She was witnessing Sam Swarek wiggle his ass in front of Oliver face before Oliver pretended to smack it away. She quickly glanced around and saw Noelle with her cell phone out, keeping a video of this side of Sam. Frank was trying to keep his face straight but Sam's nice ass getting attention was not working. Andy turned back and enjoyed the sight of seeing a half-drunken Sam shimmy over to Jerry and sit in his lap and rap once again before standing and rapping while shaking his ass.

**"Oh, baby, I wanna get with you. And take your picture, My homeboys tried to warn me, But that butt you got makes me so horny. ooh, Rump-o'-smooth skin. You say you wanna get in my Benz? Well, use me, use me, 'Cause you ain't that average groupie. I've seen them dancin', To hell with romancin', She's sweat, wet, Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette. I'm tired of magazines, Sayin' flat butts are the thing, Take the average black man and ask him that. She gotta pack much back. So, fellas!"**

**"Yeah!" **yelled the crowd of men at the campfire.

**"Fellas!" **Sam yelled back.

**"Yeah!"**

**"Tell 'em to shake it!" **Sam yelled causing a neighbour to turn on their cabin lights.

**"Shake it!" **the guy's once again joined in.

**"Shake it!"**

**"Shake it"**

**"Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!"** Sam paused in a smaller voice, **"LA face with Oakland booty."** then he started to get louder, **"Baby got back!"**

He walked over to Andy and kept his eyes on her before he spun his ass and shook it in her face. She yelped and almost fell back in surprise.

"Keep the great ass outta her face, Sammy!" said Jerry laughing across the campfire.

"You said it, I didn't. Thank you, Jerr-Bear," said Sam at the compliment. He trudged over to Jerry and danced with him. Sam pretended to smack Jerry's ass and do the you-know-what dance moves with him before Gail fell backwards in her chair laughing and dragged Chris with her, spilling his beer on top of him.

**"I like 'em round and big, And when I'm throwin' a gig, I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal, Now here's the scandal, I wanna get you home, And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh."** Sam made his imaginary thrusts a foot away from Oliver head. Oliver spit out his beer on Sam's jeans.

"Sammy, really?" Sam winked at Oliver before continuing.

**"I ain't talkin'bout Playboy, 'Cause silicone parts are made for toys, I want 'em real thick and juicy, So find that juicy double, Mix-A-Lot's in trouble, Beggin' for a piece of that bubble , So I'm lookin' at rock videos, Knock-kneed bimbos walk' like hoes, You have them bimbos, I'll keep my women like Flo Jo, A word to the thick soul sisters, I wanna get with ya, I won't cuss or hit ya, But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck* till the break of dawn. Baby got it goin' on, A lot of simps won't like this song, 'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it, And I'd rather stay and play."** Sam wiggled his eyebrows and smiled when he rapped the next line, "**'Cause I'm long and I'm strong and I'm down to get the friction on." **Andy blushed when she heard this and laughed it off as did everyone else. Gail was hunched in a ball on the ground rolling in laughter as Chris was trying to chug the rest of his beer.

**"So, ladies!" **

**"Yeah!" **

**"Ladies!" **

**"Yeah"**

**"If you wanna roll in my Mercedes"**

**"Yeah!"**

**"Then turn around! Stick it out! ****Even white boys got to shout ****Baby got back! ****Baby got back! ****Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'****to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3". ****So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda, ****But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda, ****My anaconda don't want none, ****Unless you've got buns, hun. ****You can do side bends or sit-ups, ****But please don't lose that butt ****Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role. ****And tell you that the butt ain't gold, ****So they toss it and leave it, ****And I pull up quick to retrieve it, ****So Cosmo says you're fat, ****Well I ain't down with that! ****'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin' ****And I'm thinkin' bout stickin',****To the beanpole dames in the magazines: ****You ain't it, Miss Thing!" **Sam circled around to where Jerry was and wiggled his ass in front of Jerry's face again and gave Andy a wink. "**Give me a sister, I can't resist her, ****Red beans and rice didn't miss her, ****Some knucklehead tried to dis, ****'Cause his girls are on my list. ****He had game but he chose to hit 'em, ****And I pull up quick to get wit 'em, ****So ladies, if the butt is round, ****And you want a triple X throw down, ****Dial 1-900-MIXALOT ****And kick them nasty thoughts, ****Baby got back!"**

Sam took a bow and grabbed another beer.

"My manhood just disappeared a little there," he said as everyone was clapping and cheering.

Just then the neighbour shouted, "Shut up! Don't make me call the police!"

The drunken police officers started to laugh even more. The neighbours had no idea who was next to them.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of laughter, Andy McNally and Sam Swarek put out the fire and walked up to the cabin's deck. They paused as Andy whispered in a rap, "Baby got back." Sam paused and tilted his head in question before she laughed and walked inside. He stood outside and chuckled to himself as he admired his partner's outfit and followed after her up the stairs.<p>

"Don't make me arrest you, McNally," whispered Sam in her ears. She blushed and grabbed his hand and tugged him up the stairs. She pulled him over to the wall. With her back on their door to their room, they kissed. Sam's hand reached underneath her shirt and rested on her back pulling her closer to him. "Not tonight." Sam kissed her again. She opened the door behind her and they slid into the darkness of the room and slipped off into the night.

"Officer Swarek," she whispered as she looked at his lips. "I agree. But I will warn you, my swimsuit comes with side effects." She looked up in his eyes. "Good night."

They both fell asleep after dear Sammy had a nice cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you want to see. Afterall we've got a whole week left of summer fun in store for these guys. Want to suggest challenges, dares, fun activities, teasing, certain lines between couplesfriends, this is a "What-You-Want" fanfic.**


	5. Toes to Leeches to Bikini Tops

**MUST READ THE FOLLOWING AUTHOR COMMENT BELOW!**

**ROOKIE BLUE IS IN 20 DAYS! THERE ARE TWO PROMOS OUT! Here's the link to the good one.**

**.com/watch?v=q0dUJ4rysb0**

**WATCH IT! You see Ben Bass SHIRTLESS and the hint of some McSwarek lovin'! 3**

* * *

><p>Noelle laughed when she saw Sam walk down the stairs shirtless with no one around.<p>

"Had some fun with McNally last night?" she pointed out with a smirk.

"No," said sam honestly with a shrug.

"What's with the attitude?" Noelle asked. "You would eat dog hair if you had to to get her."

"Tired and hungover."

"Baby got back," said Noelle. Sam spun around and snapped his head in her direction.

"What?" demanded Sam. He rubbed his face feeling the whiskers on his face. He slumped down a little bit after grabbing a seat in the kitchen. "That wasn't a dream?"

"It was pretty damn real, Sammy," said Noelle with a chuckle as she walked towards him. She patted his head and laughed. "There's a video on YouTube." He gave her a panicked look. "Kidding." He sighed as he set his head down on the table and banged it twice. "Poor boy. Next time don't let McNally get you drunk. She's very clever that one."

* * *

><p>Andy rolled over in the bed. She woke up being blinded by the early morning sun. She rolled over a little bit more and landed with a thump on the floor.<p>

"Ugh," she groaned as she rubbed her eyes and looked around to see no one in the room.

She quickly got up and slid into the bathroom. She grabbed an Advil to help aid with the dull throb in her head. Not too bad, but not enough to handle without the aid of the Advil. She examined herself in the mirror. She pulled her hair back in a bun and put her index finger to the dark eye circle that formed over the night. She pulled on the skin then sighed. She spun around quickly to see where Sam was, but she stubbed her toe on the corner of the shower. She swore as she hopped up and down to apply pressure to the big toe. She hopped into the bedroom and set herself on the bed, nursing the toe. Once it didn't hurt, she slipped on her swimsuit and put her tank and shorts on overtop. She walked out of the bedroom and slid down the banister of the staircase with a laugh and landed on her feet. She saw Noelle and Sam talking.

"Don't let McNally get you drunk. She's very clever that one."

"Thanks!" said Andy as her appearance was finally noticed. She admired Sam's muscular back before trailing her eyes to Noelle.

"No problem. By the way, Sammy, get some clothes on," she said as she walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Hungover, much?" asked Andy.

"Annoying, much?" asked Sam with his eyes closed and his face in the kitchen table.

"Big ol' grump," said Andy as she got out cereal and milk. "You do realize that we still have seven days left here."

"Yes, I am well aware," grumbled Sam.

"Sam?"

"McNally?"

"What's this tubing challenge I hear Oliver talking about?" Andy smiled as she saw Sam perk up and smile from the table.

"You'll see this afternoon."

"I better," said Andy with a wink. She couldn't help it. Sam's grin grew larger.

"What's up with Peck and Diaz?" said Sam. "Are they part rabbit or something?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, focus. Clear your mind. Breathe in and breathe out," said Chris to Gail as she screamed. "It's just a leech!"<p>

"But it's so gross!"

Gail and Chris were swimming when Gail felt something bite her. Ten minutes later, she noticed a black glob stuck to her leg. She whimpered when she saw it. Dov, Sue and Traci were all there watching this scene unfold.

"But the leech thinks you're family," said Dov sweetly. He dodged a pine cone thrown in his direction.

"Shut up, Dov," she said in an annoyed tone. She shuddered as she saw it again. "How much blood does it want?"

"What's the screaming about, Peck?" said Oliver as he approached the rookies. "Ew, leech."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Gail once again. "Just get it off!" she whined.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" asked Sam as him and Andy were talking on the deck and heard her shouting.

"It's a leech!" shouted Chris calmly. He patted Gail's arm and smiled at her.

"Hey! It's a family reunion!" shouted Andy. Sam hid his laugh when Gail shrieked at her for the comment.

"I am not a leech! This is a disgusting thing! Get it off of me!"

"Have you tried salt?" suggested Sam. "It burns the thing."

All the rookies looked at each other. The thought never crossed their mind.

"That makes sense! Due to the fact that it is freshwater, it wuld not survive in salt water therefore it would make sense that it would..."Chris was cut off by Oliver.

"What is up with you and water? This isn't like the full moon on a Friday thing."

"I was just sayin'..." mumbled Chris. A minute later, salt was brought to Gail's leg. Gail shrieked as the leech crawled away.

"I think I'll miss that guy," whispered Sam to Andy from the deck.

"the leech?" asked Andy with her eyes wide and her eyebrows rised.

"Yeah. It's nice to someone else squirm," Sam said. Andy laughed. Sam raised his eyebrow and gave her a weird look.

"You'll get it in a couple seconds," said Andy as she left him on the deck, puzzled and curious. A minute later, the realizaion hit him and he shouted,

"Not in that way, McNally!"

"Too bad," she yelled back as she helped Oliver, Jerry, Traci and Dov pull out the tubes and get the boat fueled up. She pulled off her tank top to reveal a black and purple biini top. Sam smiled at the sight of her tossing her shirt away and let his mind trace off...No. No, he wouldn't think like that. After all he had to focus. The tubing challenge was in an hour and he had to think of how he was going to do his flip f the tube in order to win and impress Andy McNally a.k.a. hot girl with Bambi eyes and in a bikini top and shorts shoing her mile long legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you want to see. Afterall we've got a whole week left of summer fun in store for these guys. Want to suggest challenges, dares, fun activities, teasing, certain lines between couplesfriends, this is a "What-You-Want" fanfic.**


	6. Tubing Dream Team

**I've been busy with my last year of high school and applying to university. Thank you so much for the patience. I can't guarantee when I'll update again but my goal is to finish this fanfiction by the end of this upcoming summer.**

**Please send me a review or P.M. for your idea to be put in. I have a week worth of summer vacation for these officers that can be flled with anything.**

**Considering the fact that Nick is NOT in this fanfiction due to the fact that he wasn't introduced in the series when I started writing it he won't be making any appearances.**

**Also it is a very very short update! Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Oliver and Frank set up the boat as the rookies were grabbing the two three man tubes. The lake was fairly quite at this time but considering it was an early Monday afternoon it made sense. Once the tubes were attached to the boat, the rookies jumped off the docks and onto the tubes with Sue joining them. The two tubes were attached to the same rail which led to the first tubing competition of the week. The other officers sat in the big boat as it took off from shore several feet. Frank cut the engine and stood up. Jerry and Sam pulled the tubes to the end-board of the boat. The rookies and Sue looked to Frank for an explanation.<p>

"When we tube, we have competitions and challenges. Whoever has the most challenge wins gets a lovely prize on the last night we stay up here. There are only three challenges and this one is the easiest." Frank paused and smiled to Noelle who was laughing at the seriousness on his face. "The two tubes are attached to the same rail for a reason. The tube you are on is your tube and the people on that tube with you is your team.

Andy smiled when she saw Traci and Chris were on her team and Dov, Sue and Gail were on the other.

"This is a half-hour tube ride. Whoever has the most people on their tube at the end wins or whoever is the last to stay on. There is no pushing off the other team from their tube until the last ten minutes is signalled. When you hear the song "Baby got Back"," Frank laughed at Sam's face. It was a cross between a frown and turning red. "That is telling you that there is ten minutes left. We will have music playing and if you do fall off we have Zoey and Noelle on the sea-doo picking you up with the other tube." Frank pointed to Noelle getting on the seadoo that Zoey had drove up to the boat and right behind it was another three man tube. "They'll come to get you once we clear the area with the boat and give you a ride until the challenge is over. If there is going to be any betting it will be done now."

"20 on Nash's team," said Jerry.

"Put me down for the same," said Sam as he winked at Andy.

After everyone set their bets the boat began to start. Zoey Shaw started the seadoo and Noelle jumped in the tube being pulled by it and they went to a different part of the bay to drive around until the first one fell off. The tubes were being pushed away from the boats and as Sam pushed Andy's away he smiled and said,

"If they're not off, you remember what advice I gave you right?"

"How could I forget?" she replied with a laugh.

Once the tubes were far out, Frank gave the boat over to Oliver and everyone watched as the rooks gave thumbs up to go. Oliver started to drive forward in the water and the tubes submerged under the water. Giving the officers in the boat a laugh as the rookies held on and sat until they were submerged so deep that two already fell back and were being held on by their teammates and everyone was standing on the tube underwater. Traci was pulled back on the tube once the tube started to come back up and Sue was lost from Gail's grasp and Dov dragged Gail back on the tube. The tubes filled with water once they were back on surface.

That was when they all smiled at each other because it was on.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, it was really short but I'm trying my best to update often now.<strong>

**Please review or P.M. to tell me what team you'd like to see win or what to happen in this tube challenge or any scenes you'd like to see happen between the characters. Let me know!**


End file.
